Who We're Meant To Be
by lissy303
Summary: A sequel to my story, Who We Are. Alistair is now king and is now tasked with rebuilding Ferelden. Everyone is in agreement that he needs a queen by his side, but no one quite agrees who that queen should be. Follow Alistair as he tours Ferelden and convinces his love to marry him.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I am SO excited to be back! This delay on getting this story has been far too long, and I apologize for that. I got into the swing of writing again, but started writing this, another DA piece, and a Sherlock piece, and it was just too much. So instead of doing the reasonable thing and working on one at a time, I just quit. In any case, I'm back now, and this story is the first thing on my list!_

 _A huge, ginormous, monstrous THANK YOU to FenZev for looking over my initial outline, telling me I'm crazy (my words), and helping me get it down to something manageable. This would all just be a jumbled mess if it wasn't for you!_

* * *

As exhausted as he was, Alistair did not like the idea of going to bed. The past few days had been fun and exciting, but grueling. It had been a constant barrage of "Your Majesty _this_ ," and "Your Majesty _that,_ " and the young king hardly had a moment to himself, let alone with those he really cared about. All of Ferelden's lords and ladies clamored to shake his hand and express their gratitude, especially those whose loyalty might have been questionable before the end of the Blight. Though his covers were warm and his eyes heavy, Alistair was sad to be tucked away in bed.

Elissa was leaving tomorrow.

The month he had been separated from her was difficult enough, now he was facing at least six months with her far away, all the way up in Highever. He knew it was necessary, but he didn't have to like it. Not to mention the... _temptation_ of other women gracing his path, as Zevran had put it. Alistair knew he could not be captivated nor charmed by any other woman, but he still didn't like the idea of women throwing themselves at him. There had already been multiple lords and ladies pushing their daughters in his direction. Arl Eamon attempted to give him advice on how to accept their advances politely without any commitment, but it was easier said than done.

Alistair sighed and rolled over. Only half of a year, then Elissa would be his for lifetime. Hopefully... she still hadn't given him his answer...

A sudden pounding on the door startled Alistair from his doze. A servant boy let himself in as Alistair jumped, automatically attempting to reach for his sword but finding nothing but blanket.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Yer Majesty," the boy said, offering a quick bow. "But Arl Eamon has urgently requested yer presence. Says it's an emergency."

"What? What's happened?" Alistair demanded, throwing his covers off and reaching for his robe.

The boy hesitated, biting his lip. "Well, a strange man appeared at the gates, demandin' an audience with you. The guards thought he was drunk, see, on account he was stumblin' 'round and weren't all that clean, so they were about to take him to the cells. Only the arl saw 'em from his window and thought he recognized him. Turns out the man is pretty ill from exhaustion and the like. The arl's ordered him some broth and ale, and he seems a bit more alert now, but he's still requestin' to see you. And, erm... Teryna Cousland."

"Elissa?" Alistair asked, biting his tongue and mentioning her so informally. "Why, what's he got to do with her?"

"Well... the man claims to be Fergus Cousland. Her brother."

* * *

Alistair hurried down to hall where Eamon requested to meet him. He had given the servant strict orders not to wake Elissa until he said so. If Fergus were alive, it would be miraculous... but highly unlikely. Alistair didn't want Elissa to get her hopes up that her brother had survived, only to discover it was a drunk masquerading as the rightful Teryn.

He pushed open the door the the great hall and walked in, his guard up though he knew the man was most likely no physical threat. The man in question was sitting on the bench, hunched over and gripping his cup of mead, and empty bowl pushed aside. Arl Eamon sat next to him, talking quietly, but stood as he noticed Alistair enter. The man looked up, and immediately Alistair could see the resemblance.

He looked much like Aedan, though admittedly much more worn and haggard. His temples had gone gray, his beard and mustache scruffy and unkempt. But Alistair could see he shared the same blue green eyes as both Cousland twins. He attempted to stand, pushing himself up with his arms. He stumbled backwards, Arl Eamon and a guard catching him before he hit the ground. The man balanced himself and tried to stand up straight, keeping one hand on the table for support. The guard hovered close by, ready to catch him if he stumbled again.

"Please," Alistair said, as the man struggled to stand. "Remain seated."

"No, no," the man insisted. "I must rise for the king. Please forgive me if my bow is a little troublesome." The man smiled tentatively, and Alistair believed.

"Fergus Cousland?" The man nodded. Alistair needed no more proof, save for the Elissa's recognition of him. He turned to his servant. "Send a maid to wake up Lady Elissa at once. Leliana too if she is with her. Wynne and Zevran as well."

Fergus stood a little straighter, slowly regaining his strength. "I'm pleased to learn I didn't miss my sister. I had hoped... word hasn't been very reliable on the roads. At least... some of the things that I've heard... they're just too unbelievable to be true..."

"We live in unbelievable times, my good ser," Alistair replied. "Though I hope the worst is behind us for now. Will you please rest?" Alistair offered the bench, but Fergus shook his head.

"I will rest once I see my sister and brother. No doubt they, and you, have many questions for me. I will do my best to answer everything I can. Though I wouldn't say no to more mead, if you please." Alistair nodded at a servant who ran towards the kitchens.

Alistair cleared his throat. "Much of it can wait for tomorrow. I'll have someone set up a room for you, close to your siblings. You are more than welcome to stay until you are fit to travel to Highever."

"Many thanks, Your Majesty," he said.

The doors began to open and Elissa entered first, a robe covering her night clothes and her hair in her sleeping braids. Leliana and Wynne had also been woken, though Zevran was fully clothed with his blades on him, alert as ever. While Alistair could tolerate the elf for only a short period at a time, he was grateful that he had agreed to accompany Elissa and act as her bodyguard. No harm would come to her as long as Zevran stood by her side.

Elissa looked questioningly at Alistair, then turned her attention to the man next to him. Slowly her look of confusion turned to one of shock as she froze, not quite believing what she was seeing. Leliana and Zevran looked at her, confused and cautious, waiting for her to make a move. "Fergus?" she whispered, though it echoed across the room.

"Hi, Pup," he responded, his grin widening.

She broke into a sprint, throwing herself into her brother's waiting arms. They stumbled, but they didn't let go of each other as the guards straightened them back up. Alistair heard a muffled sob from Elissa and could see the stream of tears on Fergus's face.

"Is that," Leliana whispered, coming to Alistair's side. "Her brother?" Alistair only nodded, thrilled by watching the siblings' reunion. "But didn't he die at Ostagar?"

"Apparently not," he responded. "We all have plenty of questions, but I thought it would be best to let them see each other once more before we begin."

"Of course," she agreed. "Shall I go wake Aedan?"

Alistair shook his head. "I think we'll move the reunion there shortly."

Elissa pulled back from Fergus, gripping his shoulders. "How? Your scouting party at Ostagar... how did you...?"

"Come, sister," Fergus said. "I wish to see Aedan, and then I will tell you all the tale of how I survived Ostagar. I warn you it isn't very exciting. I wasn't conscious for much of it. But how is Aedan? If the rumors are true he saved the world from destruction. And not only is he a Grey Warden, but he's Warden Commander?"

"It's all true. It was all very heroic and adventurous. You'll be pleased to know I played a part in it as well," she teased.

"I have no doubt about it," Fergus laughed. "Though I assume Aedan tried to leave you behind?"

"More than once. But we'll explain everything once we reach Aedan's room. It isn't very far. Can you walk?"

"Here," Alistair muttered as he allowed Fergus to support himself on him. "Eamon, can you see that the room across from Aedan's is prepared for Fergus?"

"Of course," Eamon said, bowing and taking his leave.

"So," Alistair said, practically lifting Fergus off of his feet. "Shall we?"

* * *

Elissa raced ahead with Leliana and Wynne to wake Aedan, while Zevran kept his pace slow to match Alistair and Fergus. "So," Fergus grunted, trying not to show how much effort the short walk was causing him. "How did an elf come into the employ of my sister?"

Zevran chuckled beside them. "All part of that crazy story you were promised, my lord. It also includes a dwarf, a qunari, and an apostate."

"Best not include the apostate in the conversation. Not yet, anyway," Alistair suggested. Zevran nodded in agreement.

"Why not?" Fergus questioned. "Because he didn't want the templars to find him?"

Alistair and Zevran shared a look. "Perhaps it would be best to let Aedan do the explaining on that one," said Zevran. "Don't worry, my lord, I'm sure you'll get every astonishing detail."

They approached Aedan's now open door and slowly entered. Leliana was busy lighting candles, while Elissa helped her brother sit up in bed. Though he had made it through the coronation ceremony and much of the celebration, the effort had wiped him out completely. Not wanting to show any weakness as the Hero of Ferelden, he had been escorted back to his rooms by Zevran, Leliana, and a few trusted guards in a contraption built by one of the royal builders. He had simply taken a dining chair and put sturdy wheels on the feet, and called in a wheelchair.

Alistair entered with Fergus at his side. A chair had been placed closed to the head of the bed, so Alistair directed Fergus there. Aedan looked up from his bed, and though he looked exhausted and hallowed, a bright smile lit up his face. As Fergus eased himself into the chair, Aedan held out his hands, which Fergus gladly clasped.

And so the wild tales began.

Fergus's scouting group had been ambushed by a group of darkspawn that far outnumbered them. Fergus had been knocked out, and with a dead Hurlock's body hiding his own, the remaining darkspawn left victorious. Hours later, he awoke to some Chasind folk removing the bodies. They would pile all of the darkspawn bodies and burn them, while they gave each man and woman an individual pyre. The Chasind folk moved him back to their huts where they attempted to heal him. He could not walk, had lost a significant amount of blood, and couldn't stay conscious for very long.

The Chasind had their own apostate healer who performed some sort of magic that Fergus had never heard of, though he was certain it was not blood magic. It took months, but he was finally able to move around on his own, though he lacked the strength for any major travel. He repaid their kindness by assisting their warriors in lessons and being a lookout in case of darkspawn. Finally, when he heard a rumor that a great battle was to occur in Denerim, he mustered up whatever strength he had and ventured out.

He wasn't very close to Denerim when the Archdemon was destroyed. That didn't stop fleeing darkspawn from nearly trampling him with fear. As he came closer to the city, he was mugged and beaten by thugs. Again, he relied on the kindness of strangers to help deliver him to Denerim. He dared not reveal who he was. Rumors of Howe's treachery reached him even in the wild, and he didn't want to take the chance that his supporters were still out there. He was merely a refugee, trying to find his family in the capital.

From there, Elissa began the story of the night that Highever's army left for Ostagar, and how Howe and his men pillaged the castle. The Couslands cried together as they recounted their parents and their households. Elissa shifted closer and gripped her brother tightly as his nightmares were confirmed - his wife and son were no longer with them.

Elissa and Aedan took turns telling the tale of collecting the treaties and fighting the Archdemon. Many details were glossed over, but they both made sure to implore how important all of their companions had been in the process. Except Morrigan. Aedan did not bring her up, and Elissa followed his lead.

The sun was peaking over the horizon as the trio finished their stories. Wynne and Zevran dozed in the corner, but Alistair and Leliana listened to every horrid detail, even the ones they were familiar with. It had seemed the Couslands forgot the others were there, but nobody dared interrupt them. Alistair could only hope they would now be allowed to heal and go forward with their lives.

Alistair was lost in his memories when Elissa's movement startled him. "Time for rest," she said, standing from her seat. She took the wheelchair that had been tucked away in the corner of the room and wheeled it towards Fergus. "Your room won't be far, but save your strength. We'll get you there quickly. Would you like me to find some servants to help you bathe?"

"I'll go," Leliana offered, not waiting for a response. She sent a quick smile to Fergus and set out. Wynne stepped forward and placed her hand on his forehead. No matter how many times Alistair witnessed it. Watching Wynne heal someone was always an incredible sight.

"You don't seem to have any wounds that need immediate attention. I'll look over you and heal what I can after you get some rest." She stepped out of the way to allow Zevran to help Fergus move into the wheelchair.

He grimaced as he relaxed himself into the movable chair. "My thanks, all of you. I owe you a great deal, for tonight, and for keeping my brother and sister safe this past year."

"It is they who deserve our thanks," Wynne said from the corner, smiling at Alistair. For the life of him, he could not think of anything to say.

He was saved by Leliana returning to the room, flanked by several servants. "We will escort you to your chambers and help prepare you for bed." Her voice had regained its musical quality, her eyes bright. It was interesting to see her in a caregiving role, away from all the battles and bloodshed. Elissa had hinted in her letters that Leliana thrived helping her rebuild and care for the people of Highever. Alistair supposed it made sense; she had been, after all, a sister in the Chantry looking to escape a life of violence.

One of the servants wheeled Fergus out of the room and Wynne and Zevran followed after, eager to return to their own rooms for rest. Aedan dozed in the bed, finally succumbing to exhaustion. For the first time, it was only Alistair and Elissa, almost alone.

"Would you escort me back to my chambers, Your Majesty? I wish to discuss a few things with you before we rest." Elissa asked.

"Of course," Alistair agreed. He offered her his arm, which she gladly took.

They strolled slowly through the halls, purposely taking a longer route to get to her rooms. The castle was asleep with no one to bother them. Alistair wanted to take advantage of the bit of privacy he was offered with his love.

"I hope you won't mind if we impose your hospitality for a few more days," she began. "I'd like to wait until Fergus is a bit stronger before we move him to Highever."

Alistair let go of her arm to wrap his own around her, pulling her close. "I wouldn't dream of having you leave now. Please, stay as long as you'd like." He wanted to ask about her staying forever, since she still had not technically agreed to marry him, but this was neither the time nor place. "How are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject. "This must be quite overwhelming."

"It is," she admitted. She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him. "I'm thrilled that my brother is alive. I truly am. I only wonder if this is a dream and I'll wake up with my hopes up."

Alistair stopped, tugging on her hand and pulling her close. He kissed her forehead as he held her, the familiarity of her body pressed against his making him smile and long for it to happen more. She looked up and smiled, and Alistair couldn't stop himself as he bent his head down to kiss her.

Their kiss was slow and purposeful, reacquainting themselves with each other. Too soon, Elissa pulled back, leaving her head rest against his. "We could get caught," she whispered.

"I don't care," he muttered, kissing her again.

She giggled against his lips but pulled away. She looped her arm through his again and continued to walk. "You should. You'll be starting your Grand Tour soon, right?"

"Right," he said, his stomach dropping.

"Not looking forward to it?" she laughed.

It always amazed him how she was able to read his feelings so easily. "The actual kingly things won't be so bad. I'm looking forward to meeting my people and seeing my lands. Seeing how I can help them. It would be better if..." he paused, unsure how to continue.

Elissa laughed again, squeezing his hand. "If various ladies wouldn't throw themselves at you and the lords wouldn't force you their way?"

"Yes," he kissed the top of her head. "Everything still might be unofficial, but my heart is certainly spoken for." He stopped, wondering if now was actually the time to bring up his proposal... and lack of response. Elissa interrupted his thoughts before he could say anything.

"Each noble family will prepare a great feast for you, I'm sure. Some of the smaller bannorns will keep it private, but most will want to show off. Before and during you'll be able to avoid any unwanted attention, but there's a tradition that you won't be able to escape. Before the feast begins, you'll have to make a grand entrance. Since you're unmarried, it'll be a bit different. The lord and lady will enter first, and you will follow with the most eligible lady... their daughter, sister, niece, and so on," she explained. "So you'll be stuck waiting in the hall with a single, eligible woman on your arm."

"Great," he said. He leaned against the wall outside Elissa's door, pulling her with him. "Not looking forward to that all."

She stepped between his legs and gave him a quick kiss. "You know," she smirked. "In Highever, it'll be me you walk in with."

"Then, correction," he chuckled, pushing a loose piece of hair away from her face. "I'm mostly not looking forward to it. I'll make an exception for my last stop."

"Save the best for last, they say," Elissa said, wrapping her arms around his middle and tucking her head under his chin. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more than you know." He tilted her head up once more and kissed her lightly. "I love you. Remember that. This tour changes nothing, I promise you."

She smiled as she lightly placed her palm on his cheek and caressed it. "I know. And I love you. Now," she said, stepping away from him. "I should get to bed. You, too. Good night, Your Majesty."

He groaned good naturedly as she chuckled. "Good night, love."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I've taken a few liberties here and there, so please forgive me if I go slightly off canon to fit my story (specifically with Eamon's storyline). I'm also not quite sure how titles should work here, so for simplicity's sake Teryns/Terynas/Arls/Arlessas will be referred to as His/Her/Your Grace and Banns as His/Her/Your Lordship._

* * *

The early morning air was hot and muggy as Alistair watched the servants load the many carriages carrying various belongings. Though he'd have every need attended to while traveling, he missed the days where it was him and his comrades walking from place to place, city to city, bannorn to bannorn. He remembered how anxious and frustrated he would feel over the slow speed they took with one horse and carriage. What he wouldn't give to just jump on one of the horses and ride off to Highever on his own; he was sure he'd make good time.

He rubbed his temples, already feeling a headache forming as he watched his page load a chest full of documents for him to review during his travels. It contained correspondence with dignitaries, both foreign and domestic. Letters from his citizens, nobles and peasants alike, detailing the happenings in their lands. He'd have to review them all before venturing into the respective lands - he needed to present himself as a capable king who was familiar with his lands.

Eamon approached him from behind and watched the organized chaos with Alistair. "Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

"Not in the slightest," Alistair admitted.

"That's not true," Eamon chuckled. "You've been preparing for this since your coronation. You are ready."

Alistair smiled, appreciating Eamon's confidence. For all his meddling in the past year, he was proving himself to be a trusted advisor. It pained Alistair to admit it, but he would have been lost the past several months without Eamon's help.

"I wanted to briefly discuss something with you before you depart regarding my plans for managing Redcliffe. You, of course, have the final say, and we don't need to finalize anything until you return, but I wanted to make you aware of how I'd like my estate to be settled." Alistair raised his eyebrows, curious to what Eamon had planned. "I would like to step down as Arl of Redcliffe and pronounce Teagan my heir. Both he and Isolde will greet you at Redcliffe during your travels, and then she will make her way to the Denerim to stay with me. My one son and heir is a mage and, according to Chantry laws, cannot inherit my lands or titles, and..." Eamon rubbed his eyes, looking far older than he truly was. "I don't want Isolde and I to go through the stress and heartache of attempting to produce another heir." He cleared his throat and straightened up. "Teagan will make a fine Arl of Redcliffe."

Alistair was not sure how to respond. He knew Eamon and Isolde had struggled making their family, having only one son who had been sick most of his young life, only to have him become a mage and ineligible. Anger bubbled inside of him on behalf of the couple - they were parents who shouldn't have to deal with their son being taken from them. There was nothing Alistair could do... yet. Wynne's words from not that long ago still echoed in his ear, and he promised himself he would do what he could to change the minds of the citizens of Ferelden: to show them mages did not have to be feared.

He clasped Eamon's shoulder. "I agree, Teagan will make a wonderful Arl, and I am grateful for your presence and support here in Denerim," he said, and he meant it. Eamon smiled and nodded his thanks.

"Good luck to you, but you'll do fine. Just remember to pretend to act interested and happy. Once the palace announces your betrothal to Lady Elissa, things will quiet down. Until, of course, it's your children's turn."

Alistair groaned in dismay.

* * *

They neared the castle of Waking Sea, and Alistair could see the guards at the wall's gate standing at attention. Once they were a few hours away from the castle and surrounding village, Alistair chose to ride on horseback. Elissa and Aedan both had stressed the importance of connecting with the villagers and peasants as well as the nobles. The head of his kingsguard, Ser Arthur, was wary of allowing the young king to ride in the open without much protection, but Alistair was adamant. He donned his golden armor and strapped his shield, still plain, and Maric's sword across his back. The villagers clamored to see him, shouting his name and throwing flowers in his path. He raised his hand and waved, promising to return to the village over the next few days.

Ser Arthur shouted to the guards at gate to raise the portcullis for His Majesty and bars began to rise immediately. With his guards surrounding him on horseback, they passed through the gate and into the courtyard of the castle.

Bann Alfstanna stood at the top of the steps, her chestnut hair in a sturdy braid. She was dressed in breeches and a plain linen shirt, as was the rest of her household. The population of Waking Sea took great pride in manual work and disliked the ostentatiousness most other nobles in Ferelden seemed keen on. The liked simplicity and necessities - it was rare to see gold jewelry or a silver belt. Everything had a purpose, and Alistair could appreciate that.

"Bann Alfstanna, it's wonderful to see you again!"

Alistair meant it, relishing in the fact he would not necessarily mean it every time he greeted a new noble. But Alfstanna had been a strong supporter of his and the Grey Wardens, and Alistair would always be grateful.

Though Alfstanna was little over a decade older than Alistair, she was lovely, with chocolate eyes and a wide smile. She was loved by her people, and Alistair knew many of the locals here would push for him to choose their leader as their queen. "Your Majesty, you have my thanks for attending to my lands and my people," Alfstanna said, curtseying low.

Alistair slid off his horse, thankful to the Maker that he landed solidly on his feet. "Thank you for inviting me. I am thrilled to have Waking Sea as the first stop on my tour of my country."

She gestured to an intimidating man on her right who offered a curt bow. "This is Ser Lucan, the captain of my guards. His men will show you to your chambers. Once you are rested, please join me in my study."

"Of course, my lady," Alistair acquiesced. "Give me an hour to wash and change, and to see to my men."

"As you wish. Ser Lucan will meet you outside your door in an hour to show you the way."

Alistair made his way to Alfstanna's study with Ser Lucan and Ser Arthur. His kingsguard walked behind the two men, carefully keeping an eye out for any mischievousness, but Alistair did not worry. He spoke with Ser Lucan regarding Waking Sea, how its lands and people were, how the darkspawn had affected the area. Fortunately the taint never quite reached the land, but the lack of an army and guards did cause an increase in crime. But now that the war was over, they were making their city and land great again, thanks to Bann Alfstanna's outstanding leadership.

Ser Lucan paused a few feet from the closed door Alistair assumed was Alfstanna's study. "If I may be so bold, Your Majesty," he said quietly. "Alfstanna would make a wondrous queen. She is fair and just, eloquent, and not afraid to do any work herself. You'll need a strong woman by your side."

Alistair remained quiet, unsure quite how to answer without promises or insults. Finally faced with his first proposition, all of Eamon's training left his mind. Arthur's quiet chuckle from behind him certainly didn't help. But Lucan took Alistair's silence as a slight and was quick to retract his words. "My apologies if I spoke out of line, Your Majesty," he said quietly, his head hanging in shame.

Alistair clasped the man on the shoulder. "I can see Bann Alfstanna is well loved by her people. You spoke with your heart and without insult. My focus now is to see the cities and lands of Ferelden, but I will remember your words."

Lucan nodded his thanks and proceeded to open the door to the study. The two men followed Alistair in as Alfstanna rose from behind her desk. "King Alistair, please have a seat by the fire," she said, gesturing to two plush chairs angled towards the hearth.

She turned towards the two knights. "Ser Lucan, why don't you show Ser Arthur our training grounds and new guards. I'm sure he could give us some invaluable advice how to improve it, as well as collect any information His Majesty might want."

Ser Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "Many thanks, Your Lordship, but my place is beside the king."

Alistair smiled as he dropped into one of the chairs. "Go ahead, Ser Arthur. Return here in an hour. Bann Alfstanna and her people are not our enemies, I think I should be quite safe here." Arthur did not looked pleased, though he nodded and left with Lucan all the same.

Alfstanna lowered herself into the opposite chair. "I am happy to see you are in good health, Your Majesty."

Alistair laughed. "And by good health you mean not covered in blood and dirt?" She chuckled in response. "I believe we can drop the formalities, Alfstanna. At least privately."

"If you say so, Alistair," she said, leaning back comfortably. She had a small stack of papers with figures and notes, and she began to tell him about her lands and what happened during the war. They discussed the happenings of Waking Sea for hours, not only of its wounds but of its people, its trades, its strengths. The sun's last rays were barely over the horizon by the time they finished, and Alistair was pleased to hear they had remained free of darkspawn. "I'm happy to say we can pass on any monetary assistance from the crown, though we would be glad to receive any guards you could spare to help finally destroy the gangs that had taken up residence once and for all. I think a dozen of the king's men could make a large difference."

"I'll write to Denerim tonight and have twenty dispatched as soon as possible," Alistair said. He rolled his shoulders and stretched, surprised to see to see how much time had passed since they had begun. He assumed Arthur was standing outside the door, never straying too far from his king. "You're quite popular here, I see. It's clear your people love you."

To his surprise, Alfstanna's eyes narrowed slightly. "Lucan said something, didn't he?"

Alistair felt his face flush as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He may have mentioned you... uh, would make a good queen."

Alfstanna's brows shot up, but she immediately leaned back in her chair and lost herself to laughter. "I didn't think he'd be brazen enough to say anything," she said, wiping away tears from her eyes. Alistair chuckled in response, happy and relieved that Alfstanna wasn't going to push him any further. "Let me be clear, Alistair. If you were to propose to me, I would say yes, but it's very clear you're already spoken for."

Alistair froze in his seat, his face flushing. Alfstanna smirked at him, waiting for his response. "Uh..."

She laughed and waved her hand. "Lady Elissa of Highever will do splendidly. It was obvious at the Landsmeet you were quite taken with each other."

"Was it?" Alistair gulped. "We were trying to be... that is to say..."

"Oh don't worry so much. You were very proper, nothing was amiss. I'd say most people want to forget about the months you spent combatting the darkspawn while the civil war waged on. It's known that she was one of your companions, aiding you and Aedan. She was a key member who helped end the Blight, is the sister to the Grey Warden Commander, and is from the oldest and most noble house of Cousland. She is the obvious choice."

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Nothing is official... I still have to talk to Fergus."

"Of course. Highever's one of your last stops, no?" Alistair nodded. "He'll say yes, have no doubt. From purely a political standpoint, there is no greater honor than having his younger sister married to the king and become queen."

Alistair nodded again, though he didn't say anything. It wasn't Fergus's answer he was waiting for.

"In any case, while the nobility may know you are planning on choosing Lady Elissa, it's not to say they won't attempt to change your mind."

He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "The nobility and their people alike, it seems."

Alfstanna laughed and rose. "I'm glad we finished sorting out business right away. Now you can spend the rest of your days here touring the land and villages. Come, you must be starving, and my cook makes a splendid roast quail."

* * *

"All hail His Majesty, King Alistair!"

Bann Ceorlic seemed like a jovial man, breaking tradition and running down his steps to greet the king. Alistair did his best not to scowl; he wouldn't forget how Ceorlic not only sided with Loghain, the wholeheartedly opposed Alistair. Still, he and his men fought bravely during the Blight, and he swore his fealty to Alistair at his coronation, so Alistair did his best to grin when Ceorlic shook his hand.

"Bann Ceorlic, thank you for so warmly receiving me and my men."

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty! What an honor it is for me to have you grace our lands!"

Alistair bit his tongue, knowing that Ceorlic was laying it on thick after siding with the losing party at the Landsmeet. It wasn't the only lord to do so, but Alistair was still feeling uncomfortable and annoyed after dealing with them.

"The weather has not been kind to us the last few days of traveling," Alistair began as Ceorlic's servants began unloading his carriage. "I am eager to meet with you to discuss your lands, but it would be most appreciated to have an hour to rest and change."

"Nonsense!" Ceorlic cried, and Alistair had to purposely stop himself from wincing. "The sun is shining, the air is warm. You'll want to stretch your legs and take a stroll through our gardens first. You can truly see the beauty of our bannorn there. Alannah?" A meek, young girl who could be no older than fifteen appeared at Ceorlic's side. She was pretty, with wispy fair hair and pale skin. Alistair could hardly see her face with her locks covering it. She wore a pale pink gown that was more fitting at a ball than outside to greet the king. Fine gold jewelry graced her wrists and neck. Alistair bit back a groan, knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Alannah is my granddaughter, and one of the beauties of my bannorn," Ceorlic urged, grasping Alannah's shoulders and gently pushing her towards Alistair. She stumbled and her faced turned bright red. "Alannah will show you through the gardens. And please, take your time. We'll wait til tomorrow after breakfast to discuss business. Enjoy yourself tonight."

Ceorlic turned and walked back into the castle with the rest of his household scurrying after him. Alistair chanced a look at Arthur, who merely shrugged.

 _Act kingly. Act kingly. Act kingly_.

Alannah was still staring at her feet, her hands grasped tightly together in front of her. There was no lady to accompany her, and all of Ceorlic's guards were following him into his castle. Alistair cleared his throat and extended his arm. "My lady, it would be my honor to stroll the gardens with you."

She looked up and smiled meekly at him, and took his arm. They began walking towards the garden at a snail's pace, with Arthur and a few of the kingsguards trailing behind them. It was incredibly improper to escort such a young woman alone. Alistair would keep to the yard, in full view of the castle. And he would not let Arthur leave his side this time. Ceorlic may not be his enemy, but he was certainly pushing for something Alistair did not want.

* * *

"Onto Amaranthine, Your Majesty?"

The Grand Tour of Ferelden was nearly over with. The only two stops left were Amaranthine, which Alistair had given to the Grey Wardens, and Highever.

Over the past several months, Alistair had toured dozens of lands, hundreds of nobles, and thousands of citizens. He had passed through small farming and fishing villages with no more than 50 citizens. He toured some of the greatest cities Ferelden had. He met with the rich nobles and supped with the poor, prayed and Chantries both large and small, and saw the wreckage that the Blight and civil war had caused.

Lothering was no more, just a pile of rubble and charred land. He was organizing bands of refugees and sending them to reclaim these lands from waste. He was assured in a few years time, these towns would be regrown and better than ever.

He didn't dare venture to Ostagar. Last he had heard from Aedan, any remaining darkspawn still roamed there. Once the Grey Wardens built up their numbers a bit more, they had plans to venture down them and rid the land of the monsters. Alistair hadn't wanted to visit anyway; when he returned, and he promised himself he would, he'd visit with the Couslands. They were with him when it all started.

Alistair readied himself to climb into the carriage. He thought of Elissa, and how much he missed her. Correspondence could happen easily enough when he was in Denerim, but he hadn't been able to be in touch with her at all since he left.

A million reasons flitted through his mind. He wanted to give the Wardens more time to prepare. Perhaps Fergus and Elissa would like to accompany him to Amaranthine. The weather on that part of the coast was always frightful this time of year. It didn't matter. Seeing Elissa was the only reason that mattered for him.

"No. To Highever."


	3. Chapter 3

The air was salty and heavy, a feeling Elissa had described on more than one occasion when discussing Highever. They were well into the Coastlands, only an hour or so from Castle Cousland. Alistair stopped his horse and took a deep breath, appreciating the Cousland's lands.

His guard and travel companions held their tongues when it came to their change of plans, though Ser Arthur had pointed out that Teryn Fergus might not appreciate the sudden change of plans and would most likely not be ready to receive them. Alistair waved that worry away, promising they wouldn't intrude for long. He wanted to make a quick stop at Highever to see if either of the Couslands would like to accompany him to visit their brother. Word had been sent to let both cities know of the change in plan, but Alistair now worried he did not fully think out the consequences. He knew Elissa would be pleased to see him, but he didn't know Fergus that well, and if Fergus was a strict traditionalist...

Alistair shook the negative thoughts out of his head. It was too late now, anyway. He could make out a faint outline of the castle in the distance, and if he listened closely he could hear the waves crash from the nearby sea.

He had received a warm thank you note from Fergus once they had returned to Highever. Between his note and Elissa's correspondence, it sounded like Fergus had regained most of his strength, mostly under Leliana's great care, but he never regained full use of his right leg. He depended on a cane, which Fergus struggled with, but he was turning out to be a wonderful leader, just as his father before him.

Alistair had never really thought how political their marriage would be - he only focused on the fact that he loved Elissa very much, and she him. But as he gave it more thought, it truly made sense. The Couslands were highly regarded all through Ferelden, and as Alfstanna had pointed out, the nobles would be pleased with the pair... eventually. Alistair was already fully committed to marrying Elissa if she would have him and the political talk did nothing to change his mind, but it was a relief that most of the nobles wouldn't be fighting about it once it was official.

Elissa only had to say yes.

"Riders approaching, Your Majesty," Arthur said from behind him. Alistair opened his eyes to see a group of five riders approach them from the north. Arthur drew his sword, as did the rest of his guards, and they shifted to form a circle around their king. But Alistair could recognize that chocolate braid and fiery red hair from anywhere.

"Put your swords away," he commanded, smiling and jumping down from his horse. His men eyed him warily, lowering their weapons but not putting them away completely. "It's Lady Elissa and her guard." His page took his horse's reins as he moved to the front of his group. Within minutes, the group was close enough that Alistair could clearly see their faces.

Elissa looked more like the woman he had first met more than ever since the end of the Blight. She was in breeches and a woolen shirt shirt with light leather armor. Her boots were high and her hair in the familiar braid. Her bow and quiver were strung across her back and the handles of two daggers stuck out from each of her boots.

Leliana was dressed similarly, her hair loose and wind blown. She too had a bow across her back and was wearing the same armor she had worn throughout their journey. They were both smiling widely as they came near.

With such grace, Elissa slid off her horse before the mare had come to a complete halt. She landed on her feet and ran along with it for a few steps before coming to a complete stop. Elissa had told Alistair of her love of horses since was little, and he now realized he had never seen her ride. He made a mental note to check how the stables at Denerim fared, if only so Elissa could still enjoy the pleasure of riding whenever she pleased.

Leliana and the rest of her guards came to a stop and dismounted their horses alongside Elissa. Elissa approached, doing her best to curtsey in breeches, grinning wildly.

"Your Majesty," she blushed, as Alistair took her hand and kissed the back of it. "We were not expecting you at least for another week."

"A change of plans, rather last minute," Alistair responded, taking Leliana's hand and repeating his actions. Leliana shot him a wink, and Alistair chuckled. "I hope you will forgive me for the sudden change, however."

Elissa smiled, and Alistair felt his stomach flip like a schoolboy with a crush. It was amazing how, even after everything they had been through together, she could make him feel giddy so simply. "There's nothing to forgive, Your Majesty. You and your men are welcome to Castle Cousland whenever you wish. My only hesitation is that we are in the midst of planning a grand feast for your arrival, and we're not quite ready yet."

"I have no doubt you will honor me wonderfully with a grand welcome," he said. Elissa raised her eyebrows and smirked; Alistair had vastly improved his rhetoric. "And I will happily partake in it next week, when I return from Amaranthine. I stopped here first to see if you or Teryn Fergus would like to visit Warden Commander Aedan with me."

Elissa smiled and curtseyed again. "I would be happy to accompany you, but I must discuss this with Fergus first."

"Of course," he said. He gestured towards his carriage. "Would you and your lady do me the honor of riding with me in my carriage? The day is lovely for horseback, but a carriage ride is a bit more suitable for talking."

"That would be lovely," Elissa agreed. She gave the reins of her horse to one of her guards and sent the other one ahead to alert Fergus of their arrival. Elissa and Leliana climbed into the carriage and Alistair followed suit, shutting the door behind him.

The carriage allowed them a bit more privacy, or at the very least, the illusion of it. The wheels were loud, as were the horses' heavy footsteps, so no one would really be able to hear their discussion as long as they were moving. This allowed Alistair to relax his guard, and as soon as the carriage lurched forward, Alistair leaned in to kiss Elissa. Her lips were soft and warm, as was her hand that came to rest on his cheek. In the back of his mind, there was a small, annoyed voice chastising him for inviting Leliana along. But if strolling through the gardens alone with a woman was deemed improper, Alistair didn't know what a secluded carriage ride would be considered. And Leliana was his friend, and he wanted to catch up with her too.

He pulled himself away and sat back down. "Sorry, Leliana."

"Oh, not to worry, Your Majesty," she said, waving her hand. "This just reminds me that I'll need to grab an extra pillow to help muffle any sounds that might come from Lady Elissa's room during your visit."

Alistair's face burned red, but Elissa only laughed. She reached across and grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers through his. "You picked a good time of year to visit. The weather is cooling off and the leaves are changing, but we still get a warm breeze from the sea. If you have some free time during your visit, I'd love to take you riding along the coast."

While Alistair was no expert rider like Elissa, there was nothing he'd love more than to get a personal tour of the place she loved so much. "I'd like that," he smiled.

"I'm surprised you're not sick of riding yet," Leliana interjected. Elissa's face flushed, and Alistair looked at Leliana questioningly. "Ever since we received word that you'd be arriving ahead of schedule, Elissa has taken to riding through the lands every morning at dawn and every afternoon until dusk, hoping to spot your caravan. Looks like she was in luck."

Elissa smiled sheepishly and tugged on Alistair's hand. "I've really missed you, Alistair."

Alistair wanted nothing more than to take Elissa into his arms, Leliana be damned. But he didn't, and while he still didn't know for sure, he was gaining confidence that he'd have his answer by the end of his visit. "I've missed you very much, too, Elissa."

* * *

Fergus stood with only a few household guards at the bottom of the steps of Castle Cousland. The villagers around them were carrying on with their work, though they paused to watch the carriage pull in and stop. Alistair could see a hint of a smile on Fergus's face and felt relieved. Elissa and Aedan had both remarked how well Fergus seemed to adjust to the role of Teryn, but though he had the proper training, he was still thrust into it unexpectedly. His new responsibility coupled with the loss of his wife, son, and parents must have been beyond difficult, and Alistair regretted causing the new Teryn more stress.

The carriage stopped and a guard opened the door. Leliana hopped out gracefully, stopping to help Elissa. Alistair followed suit and watched the pair greet Fergus, who still leaned heavily on a sturdy wooden cane.

A young man carrying a load of firewood had paused to watch the king emerge suddenly dropped the logs. They scattered, rolling in front of Alistair's path and bumping into his boot. The boy, redfaced, dove to pick up the pieces, but in his haste only became more clumsy. Those around them stood uncomfortably, unsure of how the new king would react.

Alistair bent down to lift the wood that stopped against his ankle. He took a few more steps and gathered several of the pieces that had escaped the boy's arms. As he straightened up, he noticed everyone who had gathered stopped moving entirely and watched with bated breath. The boy held half the logs he had before in a jumbled mess and stared at the king wide-eyed as he approached.

Alistair offered the wood he held back to the boy. Carefully, the boy extended his arms as Alistair placed the pieces on top. "That's quite a lot of wood you got there," he said, adjusting the pieces so they were less likely to fall.

"Y-yes, m'lord... m'king! Uh, Yer Majesty..." the boy uttered, his face bright red and his arms slightly shaking.

"Well, it looks like you'll have a very warm winter," Alistair said, smiling at the boy, hoping he'd relax.

"We sell it," he offered quickly. "M' pop an' me. He goes to the woods and chops it all down, and I take it to the village to..." He cut himself off, believing he spoke to soon.

"What's your name?" Alistair asked.

"G-G-Godric," the boy answered meekly.

"I plan on visiting the village center when I return. I hope to see you there, Godric. Best of luck to you and your father."

The boy squeaked out a thanks and took a step back into the ground. Another man, his father perhaps, came to his side and grabbed some of the wood from his arms, and offered a small bow of thanks. Alistair smiled at him as well and nodded his head. He turned back towards the main door and saw both Couslands and Leliana grinning broadly at him.

He approached the trio. Fergus tried his best to best to bow, but his cane made it awkward and difficult. Alistair reached his hand out to clasp Fergus's, and the weary man smiled. "Your Majesty," he said, nodding his head.

"Teyrn Fergus, it a pleasure to finally see Highever. I had heard many wonderful things, but the tales don't do it justice," Alistair said, grasping Fergus's hand with both of his. "My apologies for the sudden change in plans. I hope I didn't put you out."

"No, not at all. Please," Fergus said, gesturing towards the door. "Would you prefer to rest, or would you like a tour of the castle?"

"I'd love a tour, if now's a good time."

"Then please, after you." Alistair matched Fergus's slow pace as he made his way up the stairs. Neither of them acknowledged Fergus's limp, which Alistair hoped Fergus appreciated.

Elissa and Leliana stayed a few paces behind as they walked through the halls of the castle. Fergus showed Alistair everything from the armory to the kitchens to the library. Elissa would offer random facts about each place, and Alistair hoped to hear more personal stories of growing up here one day.

They came to Fergus's study and the four of them sat around the hearth. Though it was early autumn, the air had a crispness to it, and Alistair appreciated the extra heat. Servants brought in a steaming pitcher of mulled cider and poured classes for each of them, and the four settled down comfortably.

Fergus leaned back in his chair, his bad leg extended in front of him. "You know the details of the treachery House Cousland has faced?"

Alistair nodded. "I was there when Elissa explained to Aedan." Fergus raised his eyebrows at Alistair's informal use of his sister's name, and Alistair silently cursed himself. Still, he continued on as though nothing was amiss.

"The loss of my parents and... my wife and child were horrific," he began quickly, taking a deep sip of his cider. "We lost many good people that day. The head of our guards and most of our household guards. Our sage, our revered mother, our cook... all people we had grown up with."

Alistair waited for him to continue, while Leliana reached across her chair and held Elissa's hand. Fergus sent a sad smile his sister's way which she returned. It was she who spoke next. "When news reached Highever of Howe's death and my imminent return, some of Howe's men chose to flee, but many of the those who were not warriors... Howe's servants and household workers, chose to swear fealty to me and the Cousland name. If they hadn't picked up a sword against my family and promised never to do so, they were officially pardoned and were allowed to remain in Highever and Castle Cousland. Once the rest of Highever's army returned, our first order of business was chasing out anyone still loyal to the Howe family."

"It turns out Rendon Howe was not very loved even by his own people," continued Fergus. "With our initial population decimated, many people from the villages surrounding Amaranthine relocated to Highever and its towns. We welcomed them with open arms. The amount of able bodies available for our army is few, and we lack men and women with certain trades, specifically carpentry, but we're managing. I know you're working hard to relocate refugees. We have room for more, and anyone with a trade would be most welcome."

Alistair nodded. "I will make a note of that and write to Eamon tonight."

Fergus nodded, then glanced at his sister. "Lis, didn't you have plans to visit the Chantry this afternoon?"

"In light of the king's arrival..." Elissa began, but paused when she caught Fergus's meaning. She forced a smile and rose, Leliana standing with her. "If you'll pardon us, Your Majesty. We'll see you at supper."

Alistair watched them leave, his nerves beginning to get the best of him. He knew he'd spend some time alone with Fergus, but now that they finished discussing much of the business, Alistair had a sense that the conversation would turn to something more personal.

Fergus rose and limped to wear the pitcher of cider stood. "Rumors are circulating that you intend to make my sister queen. Eamon all but confirmed it in his last letter," he said, filling his goblet. As he turned towards Alistair, he raised the pitcher, questioning if he should refill his cup as well.

Alistair shook his head, his heart in his throat. "Well, I... er..."

Fergus chuckled, lowering himself carefully back into his chair. "Aedan has given me more detail of your time stopping the Blight. He told me you love her, and she loves you." Alistair took a deep breath.

"I do, ser. Very much so. I would not have made it through that time without her." Fergus gave Alistair a long, hard stare, choosing his words carefully, but Alistair spoke up. "If I may drop the formalities for the time being... I come to you as a man who loves your sister. You could do me no greater honor than allowing me to marry her."

The teryn regarded his words carefully and set his drink on the table beside him. "As Teryn of Highever, it is an honor and a privilege to see my sister married to the King of Ferelden and become its queen. As an older brother who loves his sister and cares a great deal for her happiness..." He paused. "Ultimately, my decision lies with her. Of course, you could command me to order my sister to marry you..."

"No," Alistair stated. "Her happiness is most important to me, and I wouldn't dare take that choice from her." He ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he thought he had rid himself of. "I... already asked her to marry me, before the Landsmeet. She hasn't given me her answer." Fergus raised his eyebrows questioningly, waiting for him to continue. "Eamon brought up the idea of our betrothal before I even officially made my claim, long before the Landsmeet and the final battle at Denerim. I... don't want her to feel forced."

Fergus regarded him for a long while. Finally, he smiled and picked his goblet back up. "You are an excellent match for her, Alistair. And, again, as her brother, it pleases me to see her be with someone who cares so much about her. Give her some time."

Alistair smiled and nodded. "My reason for stopping here first was to see if you or Elissa would like to join me in visiting the Grey Warden compound. I'm sure Aedan would be happy to see his siblings."

"Thank you for the invitation, but I don't think I'm quite up for travel yet," Fergus said. "I'm sure Elissa would be eager to visit, however."

"I'll discuss it with her after supper. I'd like to leave the day after tomorrow, if you don't mind. I'd imagine we'd spend a week there. I'll be sure to send word to you when we leave to return here.

"Wonderful," Fergus said, rising from his chair. Alistair did the same. "We'll be sure to have our welcome feast prepared for your return."


End file.
